


Why Do You Care For Me?

by applejwoos (kenmarcadeblues)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: 2nd part maybe...someday..., Demons, Gen, Magical Accidents, Possibly Pre-Slash, Random & Short, Wizards, idk i lov these two and wanted to try the demon thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/applejwoos
Summary: Geonhak is a mess and Hwanwoong is an uninvited guest.(also know as: another something written quickly for an amino event)





	Why Do You Care For Me?

Summoning a familiar was more work than Geonhak had anticipated.

Not only did one need to brew a potion containing dragon’s blood, a very tricky ingredient, but drawing a chalk circle around oneself and lighting a candle was also required.

He stood on the kitchen tile, candle in his left hand and approximately 50mL of potion in a shallow dish at his feet, as instructed in ‘Potion Particulars & Essential Practices.’ Now all that was left to do was read the incantation.

“Audite me! Testor infernum demergeris! Mitte mecum obsecro unum de tenebris et illos manifesta fierent in conspectu oculorum meorum!” His deep voice recited the words with conviction despite his probably botched pronunciation and limited comprehension of the Latin language.

Suddenly every light in his apartment flickered off, bathing Geonhak in near total darkness. When they came back on, he was no longer alone; a young man was face to face with him.

Geonhak’s legs went weak.

This being looked uncannily human—but he, in fact, was not. No human has two tiny horns peeking out from the top of their hair. Geonhak, like any wizard endowed with common sense, was fully aware of what had manifested in his apartment.

“A demon...?” Geonhak breathed. He revisited the page he’d just read from and frowned at the heading—or what was left of it. ‘Summoning De…’ it said, the rest of the ink flaked off and the parchment peeling.

_How did I manage to flip to a different section without noticing? Oh, Gods..._

“Don’t try anything,” he told the creature sternly. He looked back down at the book, flipping furiously to the table of contents. If there was a section for summoning demons, surely this book had one for expelling them.

“What do you mean?” the demon asked. He clutched the shallow dish carefully with his black, pointed nails and lifted it to his lips. In a second, he gulped all the liquid down and set the empty dish on the counter behind him. Geonhak pursed his lips at the oddly polite gesture.

_He didn’t smash the dish to the ground...and yet he’s capable of a lot worse than that._

“This was a mistake. You’re going back.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“But...but you don’t even know my name.”

“What’s your name?” the wizard huffed without looking up. Just his luck that the table of contents didn’t list any sections on demon expulsion. He’d have to turn to the internet. And quick.

“Hwanwoong. You can call me Woong, though. Lots of people do.”

“Hi, Hwanwoong, you’re going back.” Geonhak glanced up in time to see the demon frown and make a beeline towards Geonhak’s bedroom. “Hey! HEY, stop!”

  
  


Geonhak burst into the room and whirled around, scanning all four walls, but it appeared empty. He tore open his closet and found no one. Under his desk, nothing. _Beneath his bed…_

Flattened against the floor and tucked into the farthest corner, against the wall, was Hwanwoong.

Geonhak got on his stomach and scuttled towards him. “What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed. He was genuinely confused, as a matter of fact. If Hwanwoong was going to wreck havoc in this world, why didn’t he run towards the front door or a window in order to escape the apartment? 

“Please don’t make me go back to the underworld. Can’t I stay up here? Just for a bit? Please,” Hwanwoong said, soft tone wavering. “I’ll be good, you have my word.”

“I’m sorry,” Geonhak began, the previous intensity he’d had gone, “but I can’t—I can’t—”

Hwanwoong started to speak over him. “I know. You can’t trust me because I’m a demon, right?”

Geonhak nodded, looking anywhere but Hwanwoong’s sad, yellow-ish eyes. The demon had taken the words right out of his mouth. “Well, yeah.”

“Look, I would’ve eaten your soul already if I wanted to. But that isn’t me.”

“What do you want, then?”

“Nothing...in particular,” Hwanwoong admitted shyly, causing Geonhak to furrow his brow. “You’re the one who brought me here; what did you want?”

“Well, before you showed up and complicated things—“

“Hey! You literally called out to Satan, I’m just following my boss’s orders!” Hwanwoong shot back.

Geonhak spared a laugh at the demon’s reaction. “I wanted to summon a familiar so that I can experiment with higher forms of magic.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you say so? I can totally do that for you, easy! As long as you don’t expel me for...let’s say, 12 hours?”

Geonhak searched Hwanwoong’s face for any trace of insincerity, and smiled when he found none. “Deal.”


End file.
